


What Happens In Europe...

by Sagasimon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecure Loki, Loki is being an idiot, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki, supportive tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: Tony tracks down Loki after the guy disappeared on him without a word. He’s in for a big surprise!
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 363





	What Happens In Europe...

“How did you find me?”

Tony uses the element of surprise to his advantage and slides into the apartment under Loki’s arm that’s holding the door open.

“Hello to you too. Long time no see. I’m fine, thank you, and how are you?” He knows he sounds bitter, but he doesn’t give a shit anymore. It’s been nearly six months since he last saw the trickster, he’s allowed.

Loki lets out an exasperated sigh but doesn’t throw him out, so Tony counts it as a win. He’s just not sure what he won yet.

“What are you doing here, Stark?”

“Oh? So we’re back to ‘Stark’ now? What happened to ‘my dear Anthony’!?” He snaps. It hurts more than he’s willing to admit. Technically he’s fully aware that they didn’t promise anything to each other when they started this.... thing between them, but it’s been nearly three years. It’s literally the longest Tony has ever been exclusive with someone.

He thought they had something good going on here. Apparently not.

“How did you find this place?” Loki asks through gritted teeth.

“I have my ways, or did you forget who you are dealing with?”

“You need to leave.” Loki crosses his arms and shoots him a hard glare.

“Don’t worry. I intend to. Don’t let me keep you from whatever you’re up to.” Tony’s so pissed off at how he can physically feel his heart break. “Just so you know, you actually got me worried there for a second. You never disappeared for longer than a few days, and always let me know you were okay. Until now. I feel like such an idiot now.”

Loki visibly flinches at that but his mouth is set into a stubborn tilt Tony is quite familiar with and doesn’t bide anything good.

“I don’t have to explain myself to anyone.”

“No, I guess not. Just… at least you’re alive. “ Tony mutters while giving Loki the nastiest stinky eye he can muster.

The guy looks quite terrible now that he has a chance to properly take in the trickster’s appearance, dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, paler than usual, that is, one would even say sickly. Did he also lose some weight? Tony could swear this particular shirt looked more snug on the shoulders last time Loki wore it. Then again, he never recalled Loki sporting love handles and there was definitely some padding going on there around his midsection. Not much, but still.

He feels a little bit bad for shouting now, just a smidge. What if Loki isn’t well? Was it some sort of alien flu? As far as Tony knows, a few months of sickness could be an equivalent to a couple of mortal days for a being who has a lifespan of thousands of years. A little heads up would’ve been nice though.

“It’s not...” Loki starts, but then his mouth twists into a pained grimace as he heaves a wet breath. “I need to...” He doesn’t finish yet again, just puts a palm over his mouth and bolts into what looks like a bathroom.

Definitely bathroom judging by the retching noises that reach Tony’s ears. Now he’s seriously worried, all anger seems to give way to anxiety that starts creeping up his spine.

Loki hates showing weakness, whatever it is it must be really serious for the trickster to not be able to hide it. Without a second thought Tony follows and finds the guy hugging the toilet seat. He lowers himself to the tiled floor and starts soothingly rubbing Loki’s back. The most alarming thing about it all is that Loki doesn’t push his hand away, but leans into it.

“Lokes, come on, please tell me what’s going on. I’ll do anything within my power to help, I just need to understand what’s happening here. You’re not dying, are you?” Tony’s voice breaks a little at the last question.

“I will be fine. It is merely temporary. My body is still adjusting...”

“Adjusting to what? What’s going on with you Lokes?”

Loki lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. He looks miserable and resigned. Tony can’t help himself and tightens his hold around the trickster’s shoulders, bracing himself for the worst.

“My body is going through changes to accommodate the child growing inside me.” Loki eventually whispers.

Say what!?

“I think my hearing might’ve gone askew for a second there, because I could’ve sworn you just said you’re pregnant.”

That earns him an annoyed huff.

“Quite possibly because this is exactly what I have said...”

“Holy shit.” It feels as if all the air got knocked out of his chest. This is definitely not what he expected. Wow.

“Indeed.”

“Is this why you went MIA without a word?”

The way Loki’s avoiding his eyes is answer enough.

“How did it even happen!?”

“Do I really need to explain to you how babies are made, Anthony?”

“Oh ha ha. You’re a true comedian. You know what I mean! Last time I checked you had all the boy parts. Was it magic? Is it the second coming of Harry Potter or some shit?”

“It seems that on top of the ‘boy parts’ on the outside I also have all the Frost Giant parts on the inside.”

Damn. Why does he keep forgetting he’s dealing with an actual alien here. He should’ve known better. He read enough fanfics in his life to know better.

“Oh. Wait a minute, it’s been nearly half a year, shouldn’t you be the size of a house and waddling by now?”

“Jotun pregnancy lasts for approximately twenty two human months. I highly doubt it will take this long though, as the infant is half mortal.”

“It’s mine... right?”

“Don’t be an imbecile. Of course it is yours!” Tony can’t help himself and sags in relief. Logically thinking there wasn’t really any other option, he just needed to hear it from Loki himself.

“When did you find out?”

“Shortly after our stay in Europe.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me straight away!?”

“This is not your burden to bear.”

“Oh, really now!? Wrong. It’s as much mine as it is yours. Babies don’t just appear out of thin air. I put that damn baby in there. Shit. You’re not doing it alone, mister. We’re gonna figure it out, Lokes.” Look at him, sounding all reasonable and supportive. That’s some personal growth right there. Tony from a few years ago would probably have a fit.

“You didn’t ask for this.”

“Did you?” He shoots back. “What did you plan to do, huh? What would happen if I didn’t track you down? Was your plan to hide here until you give birth? Alone? And what then?”

“What other choice did I have?”

“Me. I’m your choice. Fuck, you could’ve told me! I know you’ve got trust issues the size of Milky Way, hell, I totally understand why, but what did you think I’d do? You should know better than that! Have I ever let you down when it matters?”

Silence.

Then a quiet “No, Anthony...”

“Then stop with this bullshit. This seriously isn’t a problem, so no more brooding. My issue here isn’t you having my baby inside you, but rather that I didn’t even know it was possible. It’s totally unexpected and it would’ve been nice to have more say on how it happens, if we ever wanted it to happen, that’s all.”

“You would have wanted a child with me?” Loki’s voice is small and disbelieving. Tony wants to punch everyone who ever made him feel unworthy and unwanted.

“Sure, why not? Never really thought about it, since you know, wasn’t aware it’s on the table.” He shoots Loki a pointed look. “But I guess I’ve always wanted kids at some point.”

“I do apologise. I should have mentioned something. I simply did not believe mortals and Jotuns to be compatible.”

“Baby, we’re all sorts of compatible, you should know by now.”

Loki lets a huff that could possibly be interpreted as half a laugh. It’s music to Tony’s ears.

“Listen, we can’t change what happened, but from now on you gotta communicate with me instead of coming to your own, bizarre conclusions, deal?”

“You have my word.”

“Shit, I’m gonna be a dad...” It hits him again. Tony will definitely need some time to get used to the idea. Although with every passing minute he feels more and more giddy. It’s not like he’s ever done anything in a conventional way, may add being a parent to the mix.

“We’ll figure it out, momma Loki.” He grins widely.

“You are infuriating.” Loki’s mouth says, but Tony can clearly see the relief on the trickster’s face and how his shoulders relax under Tony’s arm. There’s even a hint of a smile somewhere there. If you squint.

“You love me, really. Come on, up. Lets rinse that potty mouth of yours, because I’m not kissing you after you just puked all your guts out. Then we’ll have a little nap, because we could probably both use one, all those feels, you know? And when we wake up we talk about this. In detail. How does that sound?”

“... Fine.”

“Also, just for the record, I’m not naming my child after any mythological creatures.”


End file.
